That One Story
by Amilia may
Summary: as Dan is closing the book store for the day he meets a man named Phil. Phil has an interesting past that interested Dan. Can Phil try to forget his mistakes and can Dan tell Phil how he feels? This is my first story and I am sorry if it is bad or confusing but try to sick with me please.


Dan was on his normal shift at a local book store/cafe in town. The store was a family owned business and not one of those 'high-class' Barnes and Nobles. It was originally named, simply, "The Book Café," but after it was passed to the next generation, the current owner changed it to "The Book Kafé!" for more " _pizzaz,"_ he said.

At the time, Dan was 18 and had recently moved into an apartment. His family had paid for the first few months of rent, so he was not too worried about the house. He needed income and his friend Louise had pressured him to start a summer job with her, so he took the chance. Lou and Dan had been friends since the time they were in 8th or 9th grade. They had been practically joined at the hip. This caused everyone to speculate and tease them that they would be married someday, which Dan even thought himself when they first met. They always laughed at the idea, but did toy around with dating around the 11th grade. Because of certain _circumstances_ , it didn't last long and they broke it off after almost a month.

"Could you go up front and clean up Daniel?" Lou said, "Some kids messed up the display and it needs attention."

"Don't you dare call me Daniel," He huffed at her irksome statement.

"Whatever, dude, I'll go and man the counter at the pit." Lou mocked in reply.

'The pit' was the employees' nickname for the cafe half of the store. This name was used because it was the area in which they had once jokingly called the armpit of the store and ever since then, the name stuck. It was also because all the employees would rather work with the quiet, temperate books than angry, demanding customers. Plus, it was always louder and smelled like old coffee. Lou started to chat with the woman setting out pastries, while Dan made his way to the disastrous display of books.

As Dan began organizing the comics at the front of the store, the bell rang, signaling a new customer entering the shop. He was surprised that someone would come in so early to the book section particularly, as they had opened less than 30 minutes ago and most early customers were just there for a coffee. Dan turned at the sound of the bell with his usual smile and cheerily greeted the buyer, "Hello there! Welcome to The Book Kafé. Is there anything particular you're looking for?" He hadn't put much thought into the words, as he was so used to saying them. He had worked here for approximately a month and had to repeat those few lines nearly every time a new customer came in, so he knew them like the back of his hand.

"Umm, y-yeah," the customer spluttered in an almost timid way, "I am looking for the manga; _Fullmetal Alchemist_ , Volume 6? Would you mind helping me find it?" Dan didn't reconize the buyer, so he figured that this was either his first time in the store or he had last been there before Dan started working there. The man had a somewhat thin figure, but was tall and quite pale. His eyes here a bright, shimmering blue and he had dark, jet black hair. Dan thought he must have dyed it.

"Right away! I believe it is, hmm," He paused and lightly tapped his chin for a moment, putting an expression of deep thought on, "It should be the fourth shelf on the right of the horror section near the back." Dan replied with a welcoming grin.

"U-Ummm, okay, I think I've got it..?" Dan recognized the quaint confusion on other man's face and added, "I can show you, if you like?" The dark haired customer visibly perked up, his eyes darting back to meet Dan's with a sparkle of relief. "Oh, yes, thank you!" He blurted out awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck with a small, sheepish smile. Dan was amused by the others' nature. Pleasant, was it? Almost cute, even? He pushed the thought away and started toward the back of the store with the other in close pursuit.

Seeing as he wouldn't have any luck in hoping for the other man to strike a conversation, Dan casually commented, "Anime fan, I'm guessing?" he said, trying to break the creeping silence that hung about the two.

"Yup! I'm a total weeaboo." The customer replied with a smile as bright as the sun. "Anime has ruined my life." They reached the manga section and paused their mission to continue conversing.

"What is your name, by the way? I'm Phil Lester."

Phil was a nice name, Dan thought. It seemed to fit nicely with his somewhat shy attitude and general appearance. Dan, then, replied with a small laugh, "I'm Dan Howell. It's a pleasure to meet you. Quite nice to see a friendly face around here for once."

Phil chuckled bashfully, "Well, I'm glad you think I'm friendly."

"Here we are," Dan pointed to the books lined up in rows "It is sorted alphabetically so it should be easy to find." Dan said and nearly turned to leave before he found his eyes latched upon the sight of Phil. He wasn't half bad, Dan decided, as he stopped to take in the sight of the other man. He was particularly drawn to the others' eyes. They shone like the ocean on a sunny day and sparkled in the light of the book store. Dan also noted that they practically glowed in contrast to his dark hair and light skin. Dan unconsciously smiled, seeing Phil looked genuinely happy as he observed the various rows of books lining the shelves. Phil looked up for a moment and caught Dan's gaze. "Ah, s-sorry," Dan stuttered out, his cheeks tinting a light pink.

Phil chuckled slightly and looked up at Dan before catching the sight of something behind him. His eyes widened as he stared, frightened. His complexion ked pale and his lovely smile drooped.

"Phil?" Dan said slightly alarmed "are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost or something"

"I'm fine. It's just.."Phil paused and looked at the ground shyly "do you see them over there?" Phil raised his arm and pointed at two guys an aisle down from them. One guy had a purple shirt and black skinny genes. He had big gages in his ears and jet black hair with one or two tattoos on his looked like the punk version of phil. The guy on his left was tall, with bright brown hair and a shirt with some sort of consolation on it. He was also wearing a pair of converse with the galaxy on them. They both looked really intimidating.

Dan nodded his head and looked back at his friend. "The guy on the right is,, my ex," Phil slowly said looked almost ashamed "i'm afraid he will see me and start a fight or something." Dan had so many emotions flowing through his head.

"Is phil _gay_?!" Dan contemplated "did they just break up? He looks really sad and" his thoughts were cut short by his actions.

"Hold my hand" Dan demanded

"W-what?!"

"If he thinks you are on a date then he most likely won't bother you"

"W-well, ok but only till i grab my book and we are far away from him" Phil said swiftly as he grabbed Dan's hand. Dan had held hands with people before but when he held phil's, it sent a shiver down his

spine and a burst of heat in his cheeks. He felt like their hands were meant to be held with each other, they fit perfectly like it was meant to happen.

"S-s-so" Dan stuttered, wondering if it was ok to ask "are you umm...Gay?" Phil looked a little surprised "I-i'm sorry was that too personal?" Phil started to laugh a little "What?!"

"I can see why you think that, but no" he look up at dan's eyes while he spoke "i am bisexual with a preference towards guys"

"Hehe, me too" dan said awkwardly

The boys started to walk to the front of the store to pay for phil's book. There was no one working the cashier at the time so self checkout was full. Dan hopped over to the employee side of the counter to ring up the cost of Phil's merchandise. When Dan let go of Phil's hand he felt like a piece of him left along with the warmth of the touch. Dan could see that Phil look a little less perky too.

"That will be $12.35 sir."

"Oh thank you. And thanks for earlier again."

"Well it is no problem." Dan said with a smile "i hope you will be coming around to the store again"

"Well it is on my list" Phil said with a small laugh. Then his eyes perked up. "Would you mind if i took you out for coffee tuesday? As a thank you and all" Dan looked at him for a second thinking rather not he should go.

"I would love to"

~Chapter notes~

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction and i really hope you have enjoyed it. I will try to update it regularly and it will have at least 10 or more chapters. If you have any suggestions please tell me and i am always open to criticism.

•。 ✡°BYE • •。 ✡°


End file.
